


Promises

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kisses, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Sex, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Y'all might hate me for this one
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Promises

  
_Dean huffed angrily "Ugh! You are insufferable!"_

_"Well you're incorrigible!" Cas shot back just as pissed_

_Dean pinned Cas against the wall but the angel didn't falter "You know what else you are?!" Dean exclaimed_

_"..What?"_

_"The only person I can talk to like this.." Dean whispered not caring that he was nose to nose with his best friend "I know you can take care of yourself Cas but I can't stand the thought of losing you"_

_Cas sighed "Dean you won't lose me-"_

_"Yeah, you say that now-"_

_"Dean look at me"_

_Dean reluctantly brought his eyes to stare into Cas' blue ones, "You're not going to lose me" And just like that Cas kissed him, his lips were soft and perfect just like how Dean had always imagined_

_To Cas' slight surprise his hunter kissed back, holding on to his trenchcoat for dear life "Promise me" Dean whispered against the soft lips_

_"..I promise"_

_~_

Dean stared down in disbelief at his angels dead body, Sam had ran into the house to check on what happened to Kelly and Dean had just dropped down to his knees 

He bent down over Cas' body, pressing their foreheads together- even in death he looked beautiful "..You promised" Came his broken voice

_"..You promised"_


End file.
